3 Years
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: Beck and Jade reminisce ! Please read!


**a/n: I am dedicating this to ****EpicNerd****, my NikkiBear (forever and ever). This is the first (Victorious) story I ever wrote and since she's awesome, amazing, sweet, and everything good, this is for her. She is an amazing author and if you haven't read her stuff, you're really missing out. I love you chickkyyyy!**

**WARNING: This story has no plot line and will most likely be very scattered and disorganized. I am most likely not going to reread it, cause I always hate my stories after I reread them. I am going to take my friend's advice (shout out to my Dino!) and simply leave it as is, sorry for any typos. **

**Disclaimer: I realize that I haven't been putting these in my other stuff. I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, if I did, there would be a WHOLE lot more Bade and it would probably be centered around Jade instead of Tori.**

_**~* 3 Years ~***_

**Nobody's POV**

Beck texted Jade for about the tenth time that day, still no reply. he started to get worried, why would Jade just not answer the texts? She almost always texts back within the minute. He picked up the phone again, hit her number on speed dial and waited. _Ring ring ring... Ring ring ring... Ring ring ring... Hi, it's Jade, you obviously called me so either I couldnt get to my phone at the moment or I just dont like you, which is highly likely. Leave a message and I might call you back, or you could just not leave a message at all because unless you are my boyfrend or Cat I am probably not going to call you back... and if you still feel the need to leave your dumb message,_

_wait until the beep. _Beck smiled a bit to himself after hearing her voicemail, he calmed down just a bit hearing her voice.

His thoughts were interupted by a harsh _BEEP_. "Hey babe, uh, call me back when you get this. I sent you like ten texts an you havent answered so I'm starting to get a little bit worried. Please call me back, sweetheart. I love you" he closed the phone and sat it beside him, trying to calm down and get the thought of Jade not being okay out of his head, he picked up his guitar and starting strumming, waiting for Jade to call him back.

Jade walked through the doors of the mall with exactly what she wanted in mind, she didnt know which store to go into though. She walked into a small-ish store, with Beck being the only thing on her mind. Her phone buzzed again, _New Voicemail_. She called her voicemail knowing exactly who it was, Beck had called her only a few minutes before, he always leaves a message when she doesnt pick up, no matter how rare that may be. "_Hey babe, uh, call me back when you get this. I sent you like ten texts an you havent answered so I'm starting to get a little bit worried. Please call me back, sweetheart. I love you"_ hearing his voice reminded her of exactly what she came into this store to do, she felt a pang of guillt for not warning Beck about any of this. She knew why he was worried, she always comes to his RV around this time. The only time she didn't was when he father had beat her, it was the first time he had _physically_ abused her and he had hit her hard. Beck didnt think much of her not showing that time. sure, he missed having her there, but he had no idea anything was wrong. they had only been dating a few months then and he didn't know what her relationship with her father was like. Now, though, Beck thinks of that time when she came to his house at nearly midnight and cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Jade whispered and "I love you, too" into her phone all though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She put away her phone with no intention of calling Beck back, not right then anyways, he couldn't know about this yet.

An hour had passed and Beck was a little more than worried. He tried calling her again but got her voicemail again. He looked around his RV. Everything reminded him of Jade, her clothes all over the floors mixed in with his, her jewelery on his dresser, her sketch book in his school bag, a mango (Jade's favorite fruit) in the fruit bowl. Even the RV itself reminded him of Jade. He sat back and remembered when and why he gotten the RV in the first place.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

It was the morning after Jade's father had beaten her and she stayed the night with Beck, Beck's mom came in to wake him up for school and saw her son on the bed with a sleeping Jade in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest with one of her arms draped around his waist, a blanket that had been draped over them was falling off, her eyes were puffy and she had bruises all over her arms and legs. She was wearing black pajama shorts and a grey tank top. Mrs. Oliver's eyes fell on her son, his head was resting in top of Jade's, both of his arms were holding her to him and he looked like he had cried a little bit the night before, too. They both looked so innocent and in love, she knew her son had only been seeing this girl for a few months but that was long enough for the two fall for each other. Although her and had rules against girls staying over, it was obvious nothing off-limits happened between these two. the bruises on Jade's arms worried her. The only thing she could think of was that her parents had abused her. She turned around to go into the kitchen and let her only son and his girlfriend sleep in and skip school when, before she could even get the door closed, Mr. Oliver walked up to her. "Where's Beck?" Mrs. Oliver, not wanting to upset him by telling him that his sons girlfriend had stayed the night, told him that Beck wasn;t feeling well and was skipping school for the day. "Oh, well okay..." he said hesitantly. Mrs. Oliver figured she would wait until after her husband had left for work to wake up the two teenagers and ask about Jade's bruises.

Shad just sat down at the table with her coffee when she heard her husband shout. She ran to where his voice had come from and realized he was standing outside Beck's door. "Why is his girlfriend in there?" he hissed. "Dan, please. It's obvious nothing happened that we would have to worry about. Just let them sleep,okay?" she said quietly, so as not to wake Beck and Jade. Mr. Oliver debated upon the matter with himself for a moment before finally giving in to his wife. "Okay, but only on one condition, I am going to be here when they explain themselves." Mrs. Oliver shook her head lightly "Honey, it's obviously been a long night for the both of them, that girlfriend of his, Jade, has obviously gone through alot. Just go to work and let them rest for a little while before you start the interrogation. If they feel the need to explain themselves while you're gone, I will tell you exactly what was said when you get home. plus, I dont think that girl needs you yelling and getting mad at them right now" She spoke softly, hoping it might help get him to agree. "Okay, whatever." he muttered "but I am having a word or two with Beck when I get home" Mrs. Oliver nodded. "Okay, I see no problem with that. Just don't be to hard on him, as far as I can see, he was only trying to help her" nodded and walked through the kitchen and out the door after saying a quick goodbye to his wife.

Mrs. Oliver sat down in the kitchen and drank her coffee, she watched some tv and after about an hour from the time her husband left, she went to check on her son and his girlfriend.

She quietly pushed the door open and peeked inside, Beck was awake, Jade was still in hs arms and he was looking down at her in pure love, she knew right then that they would last a while, if not forever. She wouldn't have been surprised if Beck married that girl one day. Beck looked away from Jade for a moment and saw his mother standing in the doorway, "Oh, Mom. I can explain-" she cut him off by shaking her head. she came over to the bed and sat down beside him, "It's okay. I understand, I'm sure nothing happened between you two last night that I would have to worry about" Beck nodded his head, "You dont have to go to school today, and she doesnt have to go home right now if you don't want her to, is perfectly fine with me if she stays."

"What about Dad?" Beck asked her while running his fingers though Jade's hair.

"He left for work about an hour ago. He wants to talk to you when he gets home. He didnt like the idea of her staying the night without us knowing, but I told him not to be too hard on you since you were most likely just trying to help."

Beck nodded again and Jade started to stir. They both looked at her as she opened her eyes slightly. gave Beck a I'll-give-you-two-some-privacy look and slipped out the door. Beck looked back down at Jade as she gazed up at him and smiled slightly. She started to sit up but groaned in pain and layed back down on his chest. He kissed her forehead and asked if she wanted breakfast. She nodded lightly and he picked her up since sitting up had caused her so much pain. It was only then that he realized how bad her bruises really were, the lights hadn't been on last night so he couldn't really see all the places her father had hit her. Now, looking at the her, he knew he would always protect her, whether she would admit it or not, he made her feel safe.

Later that night after Beck took Jade home, his father sat down to talk with him. In summary he told him that he never wanted to see Jade staying the night again when they didn't know about it.

One week later Jade came to Beck's at around ten o'clock, she was trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes. He opened the door and neither had to say a word, she walked towards him and he enveloped her in an embrace that, even if only for a small amount of time, was strong and secure enough to force away all the negativity and hardships in her life. It was times like these that she wished could last forever, just him and her, nothing else mattered.

He led her up the stairs into his room completely forgetting about what his dad had told him. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair down as she cried, all the while holding her tight and whispering reassurances into her hair. After a few hours, the both managed to fall asleep.

In the morning, the scene from the week before replayed, except this time, when his dad sat down to talk to him, he told him he was going to break up with Jade. He said she was a bad influence on him, that she was holding him back, and that they were no good for each other, anyways.

Beck refused but his father wasn't backing down. "My roof, My rules" he had told him.

That night Beck couldnt sleep, he stayed up thinking of ways to keep from breaking up with Jade. He hadnt really told her yet, but he loved her. He loved her in a way he had never loved anyone else. This kind of love was different and scary, but he hoped it would last forever. He pulled out his laptop and, after about a half hour, found what he was looking for. the next day, he told his dad he was going to see Jade, which was true, that just wasn't all he was doing that day. He stopped by and picked Jade up from Cat's house and greeted her with a kiss. "What's this all about?" she asked him. "You'll see babe, you'll see" he simply told her.

When they arrived at thier destination, Beck explained to Jade about the whole thing with his father. She freaked out for a moment thinking that he was really going to break up with him, he reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere.

A few moments later, a short, dark skinned man greeted them. Over the next half hour, Beck negotiated a price down into a range he could afford, Jade still hopelessly confused as he didnt tell her what he was buying. Once Beck gave the man his money, Beck showed Jade what he had bought. "Oh my God, Beck. Why would you spend your life savings on this?" she asked him, still in shock. "For us, babe. My dad said it was his house, his rules and that as long as I lived under his roof, I couldn't date you. I am not going to break up with you, so this is the only way around it I could see" as soon as he finished Jade kissed him, hard. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they carried on making out until the man who had sold Beck the RV came back and made them to leave.

**~FLASHBACK OVER~**

Jade left the mall feeling relatively good about herself, so much that she forgot to call Beck back. Beck, still having not heard from Jade, decided to try to find her. He got in his car to start checking any where he thought she might be. First he checked Cat's, then her house, then Andre's, and several other places.

Jade drove home and went inside (she arrived about 10 minutes after Beck left). She changed clothes, did her hair and makeup, grabbed a small box from her dresser and got in her car to drive to Beck's. when she got there she was dismayed to see that he wasnt there. and then she remembered that he had called her and said he was worried becuase she wouldn't answer his texts or pick up when he called.

She pulled out her phone and speed dialed him. He answered on the first ring "Oh my God, Jade. Where are you? I have been looking for you, you had me worried."

"I'm at our RV, come home, I haven't seen you all day, I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe. See you in ten minutes."

"I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

Jade went inside to wait, as he had promised, ten minutes later, Beck walked in the door. He ran straight up to her, picked her up and kissed her. When they were both out of breath he simply hugged her tightly. "God, Jade. you had me so worried. I didn't know what, if anything, had happened to you"

"I'm sorry. I was kinda busy. I swear, it'll never happen again"

He loosened his grip on her and finally looked at her.

She was wearing the dress she had bought at the mall, she pulled out a small box " Here" she said sheepishly, handing it to him. He opened it to reveal two silver rings with "_B and J 4ever" _engraved on them. He grinned and kissed her again. 'Thanks babe, I love you" he said after they broke apart as he handed her the smaller of the two rings. "What's the occasion though?"

"It has been exactly three years since you bought this RV. Since you gave up living in your home with your family, for me. You buying this RV saved our relationship, you showed me that you cared enough about me to fight for me, and make sure you won." She smiled and tears filled her eyes. She continued "You love me for who I am, for my imperfectiuons and my faults. You know everything about me and you still stay with me. You are patient with me and always know what to do to get me to calm down. You have seen me at my weakest and my strongest, I know I can always depend on you, no matter what. If my world comes crashing down I know you'll always help me rebuild it. You have broken down my walls and discovered parts of me that I didn't know were there" Her voice started shaking " I love you, Beck. I really do. No matter what anyone else says, they dont know how much I really need you, even though it's hard for me to admit it sometimes, I do need you. More than air. I don't know where I would be without you, in fact I might be dead. With the way my life was going before you came along, I probably would have killed myself. You make me so happy, though I may not always show it. I'm jealous whenever you're around other girls because I know they are far more suited to you than I am and I am terrified that I'm going to lose you. I know I don't deserve someone as amazing as you to love me like you do. This sounds really cheesy but if I died two minutes from now I would want to be in your arms, the place where I feel that safest. where not a thing in the world can touch me." a tear escaped from her eyes, "Please, don't ever leave me, Beck"

"I'm not going anywhere" he told he and enveloped her in an embrace that was so strong and secure that it could force away all the negativity and hardships in her life. then, in that moment, it was just them, just Beck and Jade and nobody else. No one to tell them they don't belong together, no one to judge them and no one to stop them from being happy.

**DONE!**

**READ HERE! READ HERE! Everyone please pray for me! I entered the contest with popstar to meet Ariana and be in the Put Your Hearts Up video and won, but I didn't know it was such short notice (They wanted me to be there tomorrow) so I can't go! :'( I wrote popstar back asking if there was anything they could do, set up another date or something. Several friends DMed Ariana for me asking the same thing. If Ariana is following you, please DM her and explain my situation. I am LizArianaFan on twitter. Your prayers and anything you can do to help me out will be very much appreciated. Please, meeting Ariana would make so many dreams come true for me!**

a/n: okay, so not exactly what I had planned to happen, but I am pretty proud of this one, I think its the longest one-shot I have ever written. I was planning on it being kind of a more funny one, but I just let it take me where it wanted to go. The end may be a little sappy as well as Jade's little speech, but I liked it. Did I make you think Jade was gonna cheat on Beck in the beginning? I highly doubt I did but that was kinda what I was going for when writing that part, because I had no idea where the story would go. This may be one of my favorite thing I have ever written, and I have more stories planned. So, hopefully, i can get those up soon. :)

click that shiny blue review button down there and make my day!

xoxo,

KitKat


End file.
